Servants in the Ashes
by PaperBackAngel
Summary: Three heirs to the realm of shadows has caught themselves some new pets. Now the question is what to do with said new captives? Yaoi. YamisHikaris. Some SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Kings of Shadows**

**chapter one **

**"Some new slaves"  
**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language and lime...

**Declaimers: **Sorry I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters.

* * *

Three heirs from the realm of shadows grew bored of their sadistic life style, which was wrapped with sin and vile misdeeds.

So at that moment the three siblings decided to change all that for tonight was the night that the three brothers would walk amongst the realm of mortals in a place called Domo city and search for some bedmates.

Yami, Marik, and Bakura Vandoft's were their names and each brother had a completely different personality from the next. Yami being the eldest had more responsibility on his hands so his personality was far more serious and tame. He may have been short, lean, and pale but his power was far greater than all the demons down in the realm of shadows. Next in line was Marik, and he was what people would most likely call a ticking time bomb anything could set him off so he was considered the most mentally unstable out of the three brothers. Marik was also tall, muscular, and coppered skinned his complexion being the darkest out of Yami and Bakura's. Last born was Bakura the baby of the bunch however he was more likely to kill if bored. He was lean in-between in height and as pale as and albino, basically the brothers' outer appearances were different and no one would guess they were related but every demon knew their young lords. All in all none of them were approachable.

Domo city population 25,000, the city was really something to watch at night when it was lit up like Las Vegas night strip.

Bakura watched as hundreds of bodies brushed passed him the mortals unbeknownst of the demons amongst them; he licked his clapped lips inhaling the bitter scent flesh sinners heated flesh, of course the best tasting flesh being from the worst of sinners. In his momentary relapse he had forgotten all about his two older brothers who'd moved deeper within the sea of flowing bodies and lost tract of them completely.

Yami and Marik tried hard to keep their ivory horns from emerging out of their skulls, which only came out when a demon lord was excited or enraged.

"Brother if this is paradise than I shall never return home." Shouted Marik his violet eyes were practically gleaming, with hunger.

"Neither would I but we must eat our fill and choose a mate quickly before the arch angels catches us and permanently band us from ever returning here." In his paranoia Yami eyes scanned the area for a holy presents yet he found none.

"Yami we're missing a member." Marik informed looking about the crowd for their younger brother. Yami just sighed their time was precious here so Yami came to and ruff conclusion. "He knows his way back come on lets hurry."

Marik nodded following his older brother through the crowd.

* * *

Pearl white wings six foot in length hugged tightly to a small frame, Yugi mutou touched the pavement gently with his dainty bare feet his three silver anklets clinking together in his graceful landing. Yugi slowly open his amethyst colored eyes to the rusty dumpsters filled with garbage alley way of domo city, the young angel smiled softly turning his head side to side.

"Ryou, Malik?" He whispered.

Just then two other angels landed on each side just as gracefully as Yugi. The other two angels wore three silver ankles just like Yugi it being what the young inexperience angels wear all three symbolizing and experience yet learned. The three looked at each other waiting to see who would be the first to make a move. They had sneaked out of the kingdom of light, their minds filled with stories that the elders had told them of this world.

"Do you think the stories are true that there is a different kind of love humans experience than us angels?" Yugi waited patiently for his cousins to get over their shock.

"I don't know? That is what arch angel Solomon says." Ryou replied timidly from Yugi's right.

"I think he was just pulling our wings on the whole thing." Malik yawned; the other two angels stared wide-eyed at the tan-skinned angel, who raised a brow at them. "What?"

"I can't believe you questioned and elder Malik!" Ryou all but blurted out.

"So, it's my opinion you two don't have to agree with it." He snapped folding both arms over his chest and tilting his head upward.

"Oh Malik what are we going to do…" Yugi's meek tone trailed off. All three angels peered out of the alley. A feeling that the angels never felt before was swarming around in the pit their stomachs.

Bakura was pissed not only did he loose his two retarded brothers in a damn city no less, but he also forgot how they came in. The youngest heir temper grew when every block wind up short his crimson red irises glowed eerily in the night a warning that he was in a homicidal mood.

"That's it, I fucking had it." In his rage, Bakura had let his demon form take over his two sets of spiraled ivory horns emerging from the top his skull and his six in a half foot black skin slick wings bursting from his shoulder blades ripping his mush tank top. The pavement beneath him melted beneath the sole of his shoes, his senses now alert and keenly attuned to his surrounding. Bakura's rage quickly evaporated his head snapping to and dark alley just across the street.

'_Well, what do we have here?' _Smirked Bakura his demonic senses never failing him before as they tapped into something warm and pure coming from that single alleyway, Bakura being curious stalked across the street determine to find out.

The three angels stared at the alley entrance frozen, their joints paralyzed in cold fear. Even being inexperience angels they could still sense how sinister this being was. Malik unconsciously stepped in front of his two younger cousins, he knew he had no chance in hell against this creature however; he was ready to sacrifice himself in order for Yugi and Ryou to escape.

The creature stepped further into the alley two glowing red eyes glaring at the trio. "Well today must be my lucky day." The young demon growled. Malik gasped, he finally realized what this creature was.

"Leave us demon or you'll regret it." Malik tried to sound brave but his voice faltered underneath those piercing red orbs.

"No little one I think not, your powers are no where near developed, I can tell." The demon ran his wet tongue over his top and bottom lip, thus making the two younger cousins hide more behind their older cousin's back, they both clenched tightly to Malik's attire in fear.

Bakura raised a pale hand until it was up to his chin his fingers curved inward toward his palm. The three angels watched the whole scene like hawks all three stepping further back as Bakura's snapped straight up revealing long sharp claw like finger nails.

"We demon take pride in destroying angels then feasting off their pure essences,"

At this both Yugi and Ryou whimpered clenching there eyes shut as clear, warm tears came cascading down. Malik violet colored eyes searched around the alley for means of escaped, however he only saw a dead in behind him and two huge rusty garbage containers.

"Bakura what the hell are you doing changing into your demon form like that you damn fool!" The stern voice of his older brother Yami echoed though the entrance way behind Bakura. Bakura bristled spinning on his heels to face his two older brothers, Marik was snicker while Yami, on the other hand, looked teed off with both hands on his narrow hips and his right foot tapping the ground.

"Well you two know I have temper problems so quick your bitching and moaning for fuck sake… besides I found something that is worth the risk." The youngest white haired demon jabbed a thumb over his right shoulder at the three scared angels.

Yami and Marik both pushed Bakura out of the way to get a better look in the alleyway it was completely dark but they could still see the dim out lining of three shivering forms. Yami turned back to look at his youngest brother who just smirked smugly and nodded. "You can't be serious, what are the odds of us finding feeble angels in a dump like this?"

Marik looked between his two brothers, then his cold violet eyes landed on his older brother. "Yami can we keep them I want one!"

"Yeah Yami can we," Joined Bakura. The two younger surprisingly waited for Yami's answer since his word was basically law.

Yami stared back at the three forms. "Technically feeble angels are supposed to be in heaven so what those three committed is treason and all in all we can keep them."

He smirked evilly at the younger pair, who smirked back.

Malik who heard the whole conversation had spread his wings his younger cousin quickly releasing his shirt. Even though him and his cousins were not all that good in flying yet and still needed a good running start he was going to try to attempt to fly away to distract the three demons.

The sun-kissed blond leaped into the air flapping his wings as hard as he could. His younger cousin watched wide-eyed thinking their big cousin had choose to abandon them there. Yami, Marik and Bakura stared at the angel who was now twenty feet off the ground and struggling to catch wind beneath his feathery wings. Yami just laughed his vibrant purple irises bleeding red as he shouted two simple words that had the escapee plummeting to the ground, "Mind crush!"

"Damn Yami I thought you were going to use and chain spell not a fucking mind crush he's going to be out for hours." Marik laughed slapping his brother hard on the shoulder.

Yami just rolled his eyes until a thought donned on him. "Brothers let us head home we got all the slaves we need." The oldest demon turn to the other two crowding angel and use the same spell on the both of them.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? let me know... **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**  
**

** Chapter two**

**"Not a Dream"  
**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

** I**t is one thing waking up not knowing where the hell you are and it is another thing waking up on a sticky dungeon floor with stale air, and a rusty cell just to realizing that said sticky stuff is blood and urine. Yugi shrieked scrambling to the far corner of the cell; he pressed both knees against his small chest while his short pale arms wrapped around blood stained knees. He was not going to cry, he was not going to cry. Sadly that was just what he was doing; Yugi buried his head into the top of both knees and sobbed softly in fear some creature might hear him. "Yugi," the tri-colored haired angel quickly snapped his head up finally surveyed his prison only to land eyes on his cousin Ryou who had Malik's head lolled cradled between his arms. "R-Ryou,"

Ryou nodded and smiled sadly at his cousin. "Yeah, it's me Yugi."

Yugi released his knees in desperation he crawled over toward his cousin where he seeking much needed confront from Ryou's grimy tunic. The younger angel pressed his face into Ryou's shoulder were he let trimmers wreck his small frame. "I want to go home Ryou." His muffled whispered broke with tears. "Me-" Ryou had no time to reply as a loud noise echoed throughout the dungeon that held them captive. Both angels head snapped toward the bars of their cage waiting to see who their captures were. The clacking of leather boots was unnerving as the sound grew louder with every stomp, and Yugi pressed closer to his cousin who stared down through sad hooded lids at Malik who still lie unconscious on his lap. Once the pair heard the demon or demons had paused outside of their cell was when they hesitantly look at their captures.

Yugi and Ryou both released a relieved breath.

There stood a young raven-haired child he was about the age of ten holding a huge set of copper keys, which he dropped in his shock and picked back up. The small demon fled the dungeons, his little feet thumping on the cold slabs of concrete in his haste.

The two oldest heirs sat in their morbid throne room waiting for their new toys uh… servants to arrive.

Until, Mokuba came bursting through the heavy mahogany door. He exhaled a breath then pointed to the doorway he just came barging through.

Yami looked at Mokuba waiting for and answer his composure wearing thin. "Well what is it boy!" He snapped.

"M-my Lords th-the slaves… th-they have…" The child gulped a few more breaths and then continued, "Your faces!" He managed to get out through his stammering. The two brothers exchanged puzzled looks.

Dipped to the child's eye level Yami asked this time softer, "our faces". Mokuba nodded beaded pearls of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Well what now?" Marik chimed in his body language display he was intrigued with Mokuba's convections. Marik's ivory horns emerged twirling slowly heavenwards from his skull. _'Somebody's giddy,' _Yami mused. Once the elder thought about all the logical reasons for what the young demon saw did his uneasy feeling resolved. So both brother's decided to go see what the boy was stammering about even if it was quite improper for two demon heirs to go fetched their slaves when they had other slaves to do that.

Yami dropped his set of prison keys the metal_ clinking_ by his feet.

"What the fuck Yami, the brat wasn't telling tales. Why the hell do they look like us?" Marik barked from over his older brother's shoulder.

Yami shook his head. "Father once told us about Ying and Yang between heaven and hell so that must mean these are our doubles." Yami backed away shaking his head side to side, "I don't want any part of this."

"Fine, then I'll take the one who looks like you!" Beamed Marik he slanted over picking up the set of keys that his big bro dropped. He placed a brass arrowhead shaped key into the rusted old padlock, making it _click_ open and fall to the dungeon floor with a loud thud. He was about to step inside when Yami placed a pale hand on his muscular upper arm. "Wait; knowing you you'll probably beat the poor thing just because he resembles me." Marik just smirked knowingly. "Please, I am not Bakura… You just want that innocent look-a-like of yours to warm your bed. I knew you had not just inherent father's hideous looks."

Yami gave his brother a flat look. "No, _that_… Marik is what we must reframe from there is no telling what the hell will happen."

Marik just rolled narrowed violet eyes. "Don't tell me you're growing soft oh dearest brother of mine?" He jeered, knowing that type of tone annoyed Yami to no end.

"Oh shut up you damn fool…" The oldest snapped.

Both paused in there bickering when a soft gasp filled the dungeon cell. They had forgotten why they were down there in the first place.

Yugi stared wide eyed at both of the demons, his cousin Ryou mirroring his slack jaw expression. Yugi didn't like neither one something about them throbbed malevolence. The youngest angel scooted further behind his cousin still watching the two demons to see what their next move might be.

Yami sighed.

"So which one can I have Yami!" Marik eyes glinted with something sinister, and Yami realized just how excited his brother was.

"Marik calm yourself… now." Yami warned the last thing he needed was his younger brother to get a hard on right there in this disgusting dungeon.

Ryou and Yugi watched as the one resembling Malik close the cell door and locked it both demons taking one last curious glance at them, before striding off.

A groan from Ryou's lap made them both jump a bit. Malik cracked one eye open before groaning again and rolling on his side. The younger feeble angel felt their spirits rise knowing Malik was wake and could now protect them both. They hugged their aching cousin making him whimper a bit in pain.

"Oh Malik! I want to go home!" Yugi cried.

"Me too Malik!"

The bronze skinned angel brows drawn closer, "wha…" was all he managed to get out through his dry throat.

Eventually, all the events that had happen before he blacked out came rushing back through his mind, and in his shock he jolted up from Ryou's lap trying to drink in his surroundings_. 'No no no'_ was the one word repeating, in his slowly clearing mind.

"It wasn't a dream!?!" Malik looked to Ryou for conformation. The frosted-haired boy turned his head side to side confirming his answer.

"No, Malik I'm afraid it wasn't…" Ryou lowered his head. He knew him and Yugi depending too much on there eldest cousin in their time of need, but to see that even Malik was frightened was just too much for Ryou to bear.

The sounds of approaching footsteps drawn each angel's attention from their dilemma; Malik instinctively shoving both younger cousins behind him "Don't move," He whispered from over his shoulder.

Three sets of eyes watched from behind steal bars as a beautiful blond female demon walked up toward their cell. She examined each through her blond lashes; the silence broken by the approving click of her tongue.

"Angels, how rear to see angels in a place like this?" She tossed a lock of curly golden strands over her shoulder.

"To bad it had to be our three lords of shadows, you poor dears the things those three are going to do to you. tsk and you all have such lovely faces." With that she tossed her head back and laughed mockingly at them. Mai slowly unlocked the cell bars, thus making the threesome scoot further away in their cell. Mai whispered a small incantation her violet irises going a dark plum color. Yugi squeaked as he and his cousins were lifted off the floor and floated over to the blond haired demon. "Put us down you… You bitch!" Mai paused in her steps. She turned toward the three of them an evil grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Who would have thought and angel using profanity…tsk tsk we'll just have to wash that mouth out with acid now won't we."

She continued in her journey out of the dungeons with the three floating behind her, Mai glanced over her shoulder at the trio. A small glint of light reflecting from both eyes Malik moved both hands up to his mouth, which was sealed shut. He tried fighting against the silencing charm Mai had put of him; however to no avail he was still silent as the grave.

Mai was amused with Malik's words she did not take offense to them, because she had been called worst, way worst.

* * *

Bakura laid slouched on his deceased father's golden throne; sure he was bored to the point of torturing things, basically the alive things. He growled tossing a dagger, which had been hanging loosely from his fingers, at nothing particular. The dagger clicked against the stone walls hitting the ground it rattled for a bit until it was struck by the door that Yami and Marik barged through. 

Marik stomped over to his baby brother a stoic gleam in his violet colored eyes. "Bakura guess what." The youngest rolled his syrup colored eyes heaven ward. Not even gracing that question with and another question.

"It just so happens that those three angels you found looks identical to us! I mean it's like glazing upon a mirror!"

Bakura sat up right in his seat. "Identical?" He repeated. 'Kura's interest peaked it was a bit odd hearing he had a clone out there, "where are they?"

"With Mai she took the liberty of making them look presentable for us." Informed Marik he licked his lips in an evocative gesture. He was very excited.

Bakura exchanged a look with Yami who just shrugged.

* * *

"Let us get out of here this place is beyond and health hazard." Mai lead her captives out of the dungeons and into the middle of chaos. Outside of the bleak dungeon was and whole other story it was confusion at its worst female and male demons where running back and forth each looking more stressed than the other. The place was huge it could easily fit hundreds of bodies. The walls was littered with portrays of dark faces all glaring; there was even statues of gargoyles. 

Mai leaned over to whisper at the three floating behind her. "This is what happens when one of our young lords' get bored, no one is happy." Mai inform was mocking. "Come on, we are close to your destination."

The four reached a door that was at the end of the chaos. Mai raised a hand knocking three times on the marble door, which was swung open by and brunet with ear length hair and a grim look upon her face. The brunette's features soften slightly at Mai appearance. "Mai there you are! I was starting to think you were avoiding coming here…" The demon paused leaning to the side to see the three angels floating behind the blond. "Thank goodness you brought them the women are growing furious with curiosity-" BOOM something hard hit the door from the other side, the brunet sighed in frustration. "Is that them Anzu?"

The one called Anzu nodded.

A upon stepping inside Mai had released her spell with one flick of her wrist the three landing ungracefully on their backsides.

Mai thought it was the proper time to speak up since the female demons around kept getting closer to the trio. "Ladies, ladies please refrain from touching our lords property." Like hitting pause on and DVD player the girls halted in their advances.

"We need to get these three cleaned and cloth in the proper attire for our masters." The room then broke into whispers until one held up a bunch of strings that seemed like they were tied together. "I have the prefect outfit. This would be prefect; lord Marik loves it when his slaves wear this!" Judging from the angels bewildered looks they had no clue what she was referring too it was comical to Mai and she chuckled behind her manicure nails.

"Now girls these are angels, meaning they are virgins we can't have virgins wearing such revealing attire."

The same one made and "oh" sound before pulling out a long silver tunic. "What about this?" Mai hummed examining the tunic before snapping her thumb and pointer finger together, thus making the tunic sinking four whole inches so then it'll reach the angels thighs revealing a whole lot of leg in the process. She snapped her fingers again creating a long 'V' neck so that their collar bones would be visible. "Prefect," She mumbled pleased with her creation.

The room glowed from all the spells that was being conjured on the three.

Once the group was complete with the three they looked as if they had been in a palace instead of its stinky old dungeons. Ryou and Yugi flushed crimson from the roots of their hair to the soles of their feet, it turned out that the thigh length tunic's long 'V' neck was too wide thus exposing more than just their collar bone but their shoulders as well.

Anzu walked around the three examining them. She felt sorry for all of them the things her masters were going to do to them. "And they had such lovely faces." She whispered gaining Malik's attention. "What was that?" The pale blond snapped violet eyes locking intensely with her sapphire ones.

Anzu paused in her steps. "I just felt sorry is all? Our masters killed their last personal servants for playing to roughly with them, and you three are to become the new replacements."

"What!"

Mai gave Anzu and angry glare. She did not want them to know not yet at least.

"We are not anybodies serv-" Malik's ranting was cut short by the loud _boom_ of the room door being barged through.

The female demons rushed around to create two parallel lines by the front door they all bowed by the hip. Mai took a step in front of the three angels hiding them from view.

Marik and Bakura

Each lady demon took a lower bow as their two masters strode between the two parallel lines of bodies; upon reaching the end of the lines Mai bowed her head slightly at Marik and Bakura.

"Your Majesties," She greeted, in a business like fashion. "Are you finish with our new pets," Inquired Marik. Mai had to school her facial features from the sheer disgust she felt from those blunt words. "Uh, yes your majesties." Mai took another bow before taking a side step to her left, and revealing three nervous angels.

Marik gasps in slight amazement. "Is this your glamour doing Mai?" The pale-blond turn his head toward Mai, he loved their clothing leaving a lot to the imagination.

"No, you're Majesty. I only helped in clothing them." She could only hope her voice did not give away her growing tension.

Bakura cast crimson eyes over his smaller twin, although they were similar in looks the angel's features were more soft in contrast to Bakura' sharp and narrow features, plus he scowled a lot. 'Kura cracked a smirk he concluded he was bored no longer. The second oldest brother scanned the two that favored his siblings only to pause on the one who resembled him. His twin glared darkly at him. If looks could kill Marik was positive he wouldn't be standing there giving his counterpart lecherous looks.

"This is going to be fun brother," Marik laughed slapping his brother on the shoulder.

Yugi blinked at the pair of demons in front of him they looked like his cousins, he had not time to think about it the first time he saw them in the dungeon well not the one that resembled Ryou. He felt more confused than before about the reality of the situation and yet he couldn't help wondering that this was fate.

"Ah!" Yugi snapped out of his daze as and strong hand gripped onto his upper arm with enough force to leave a hand size bruise.

"Come on little Yami we have to show you to our brother now that you are clean." Marik did not leave any room for a protest he pulled Yugi along with him while Malik was instantly spelled to follow.

"What! Make it stop" Shriek Malik he watched in horror as his own legs moved against his will.

Marik turned to his twin he leaned over to the shorter blond, "now I wouldn't want my slave running away would I?"

"How the hell should I know I am not you?" The room seemed to go still; the atmosphere changing quickly. And then the muscular blond laughed, and kept on walk his double following obediently behind him much to Malik's dismay.

Bakura's eye color shifted back to and cold chocolate brown. Ryou watched in awe never in a million years would he had guessed that he had a twin out there where was Solomon's words of wisdom now?

"You're shaking."

The drawl brining Ryou back to reality why was he so afraid?

Then his doubles eyes shifted back to crimson, and his body reaction without his command. So this is what spooked Malik! It felt like this body was not his own.

Anzu watched her young lords retreating and felt the urge to speak up. "Tell his Majesty that I send my regards." She called at her two lords did not turn around, but she had a feeling her message would be received to Yami.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait it seem me computer caught and virus, but luckily my friend is a computer geek so he fixed it yay! and thanks to my readers who are still sticking with me.**


End file.
